Evarial
by Kage Mirai
Summary: A Night Elf priestess finds herself captured and in the care of a servant of the Lich King...
1. Chapter 1

**Let me know what you think, this is a rather dark fic and isnt near done but heres the first part, the rest of what I have done will be coming soon.**

**Disclaimer: Evarial, Faeryn, and the rest of their party belong to me, however the others are the property of Blizzard.**

The plan was to go and find a weakness in the defense of Icecrown Citadel. The Lich King needed to be stopped at all costs and though there were only ten of them, they had the blessing of their gods for their mission. As they approached the looming spires of the citadel they could only hope that those blessings would be enough. What they found within, the ease with which they took care of their enemies wasnt what they had expected. The undead came but they had expected something stronger, more powerful, than what came at them. Long dead blood and flesh splattered over them as the undead were cut down.

I see you brought me a gift! Now, watch what I do with my present.

The young rogue, Tarenth, let out a cry of surprise before falling silent, the sound of his body falling to the floor the only sound that echoed through the room. Before Evarial, their priestess, had a chance to react she felt the hot spatter of blood across her face. The body of Tarenths mother fell across her sons still form. Valain was standing above them, cold blue eyes locked on the priestess. Blood dripped from her runeblade, falling to the floor with a soft splat. Marcus eyes grew wide, seeing his wife cut down two of their closest companions, he couldnt believe it.

Valain Marcus moved forward, putting himself between Valain and Evarial, What are you doing?

Her eyes narrowed darkly as she drew back her blade, The Lich King orders and I obey.

Valain, no! He shouted. She didnt hesitate, driving her blade forward, through her husband. He gasped, a gurgling sound escaping his lips, I-I love you. He fell against her, his blood spilling over her hands.

Slowly, the death knight stepped back, holding her hands up, staring at the blood of her lost love, Marcus? She dropped to her knees, pulling her blade out quickly, By the light. Her hands shook as she looked him over, Eva, please, cant you do something? She looked up at the priestess.

Her hands glowed with holy light as she kneeled beside him, blood stained her robes but she didnt care, How touching. The Lich Kings voice rang mockingly through the room.

Valain growled softly, her hand wrapping around the hilt of her blade, Show yourself so that I may kill you. She stood, You will not control me!

Eva! Faeryn, her brother, shouted, Get up, we cant help him now. The sound of bone and metal scraping across the floor made her jump.

But Ryn, he

His eyes narrowed slightly at her, Do you see whats coming for us? I need you now! Tamarin is dead; youre all I have left to keep me alive.

She glanced down at her fallen companions then back up at those who were still standing. Slowly she got to her feet, backing away from their corpses. Valain pushed past Faeryn, striding towards the pair of giant skeletons that were making their way forward.

Faeryn growled, Valain, youre going to get yourself killed. He hissed.

She looked back at him, I know and I dont care, Ill take as many of them with me as I can.

Crazy woman. Faeryn hissed, steeling himself for the coming onslaught.

Evarial was struggling. Valain had taken it upon herself to draw the attention of a large group of the smaller skeletons and ghouls, while Faeryn dealt with the two giant skeletons. It put a strain on her healing abilities, having to switch between them, trying to keep both of them in fighting condition. Valain let out a roar of anger and hatred, blood dripping down her face, her left arm had a large gash in it, but she didn't care. The bones and rotting flesh that littered the ground before the death knight was a tribute to her fallen husband.

"Marcus, forgive me." She whispered, falling forward, a hook on a chain through her chest.

The abomination pulled her back toward it. A sickening crack and sucking noise was heard over the sounds of combat as it removed it's hook. Evarial couldn't help but gag, watching as it literally ripped her heart out. Vydan, their shaman, let out a yell, the look on his face one of horror as he ran forward.

The moment she saw her brother running toward the bloated creature Aranais reacted, tossing the first spell that came to mind. The fire blast hit its target as she intended, not thinking of the consequences. Instead of continuing toward her brother it turned its sights on her.

Faeryn cursed, "Stone, get its attention on me!"

The dwarf nodded, firing off a volley of arrows to strike his target. The creature let out a grumble, striding forward on heavy feet, rushing toward Faeryn. With a smooth slash he cut down one of the skeletons, turning his attention toward the coming abomination. Vydan ran after it, dual axes flashing in the dim light. The warrior held his shield up, bracing himself as the hook came at him. It slammed into his shield, forcing him back a bit with a grunt. Vydan was the first to fall, his sister close behind him. Evarial was out of strength, had no power left with which to cast her spells. The abomination fell but more were coming. Stone fell to a ghoul's claws, Illiania got caught in the path of a shadow bolt, the same spells the little gnome employed caused her own death.

Faeryn hissed, deflecting another blow, Eva, run, dont look back!

She shook her head, No, Ryn, I cant, I wont leave you.

He growled softly, eyes narrowed. He shifted the grip on his blade, holding his shield to cover her, Eva, do as I say! I wont lose you. He took in a hiss of air as a blade impacted against his shield.

A deep breath in and she whispered softly, laying her hands on him, glowing with a soft light, Elune give me strength.

The breath he let out was one of relief even though he looked at her angrily. He lashed out at the enemy before him, There isnt time, you have to go, Ill hold them off as long as I can. The laugh that echoed through the room made her blood freeze, No. He hissed, Eva, if you dont leave now I swear he wont be the only one you have to worry about.

She let out a cry as she was grasped from behind. A black metal covered arm pulled her tight to a broad chest, My king wishes your presence.

Faeryn whirled, ignoring the enemy he had been fighting in favor of seeing what happened to his sister. The death knight that held her seemed to do it with ease as she struggled. He growled softly, Release her. He hissed.

He laughed again, holding her firmly with one arm, Surrender and you can face your future master with dignity. He held a blade to her throat when Faeryn refused, Surrender and I wont kill her right now.

His eyes were narrowed darkly, a snarl on his lips as he dropped his sword and shield, I will not let you kill her.

The two elves could feel him smile though his face was completely covered by a dark helmet. He walked past Faeryn, pushing the skeletal creature Faeryn had been fighting to the side, expecting him to follow as he carried the still struggling Evarial. He glanced back at their fallen companions, knowing they would be raised to join the army of the undead. The denizens left them be, so long as Faeryn stayed near to the death knight and his sister. They were taken to a large throne room; the figure seated there was dark and foreboding, his blade leaning against the throne, glowing softly with unholy light. The moment they were before him Evarial was thrown to his feet, the death knight kneeling before his master. Faeryn rushed to her side, helping her up, shielding her with his body. The Lich King laughed at the sight, gazing down at them.

These are the survivors of that botched attempt to get here? Theyve made it further than the others who have come. He got to his feet, blade in hand, and approached the pair of mortals. Faeryn stood tall, keeping Evarial behind him. He showed no fear, You drive yourself to be fearless, is that due to your priestess of a sister or your own strength of will? We shall find out, see how quickly you break. He looked past Faeryn, And you, I have something special in mind for your fate.

The warrior growled, holding her arm, keeping her in reach, You can do what you like with me, leave her alone.

His laugh echoed through the chamber, Your feeble attempt at making demands is amusing. He stood before the pair, bringing Frostmourne to rest at Faeryns throat, We shall see how long you can resist.

Faeryn stood firm, eyes locked on the Lich King, I do not fear you, I do not fear the death Im sure you promise, I will resist you, help will come and when it does you shall be the one who lays broken and dead on the floor of this chamber.

Frostmourne was lowered and he looked at the death knight behind them, Take them to their cell, let them enjoy their last night together.

They were led away, Faeryn keeping Evarial close, Has it been enough time? He asked softly, she had been out of power, out of strength.

I have a bit. She whispered, holding onto his arm, Maybe one or two spells, not enough for us to escape.

He nodded, Its alright, well think of something.

Get in. The cell he motioned to was dark and cold; there was a pile of straw in a corner but nothing else, Someone will come for you later. Evarial could feel him smirk, Prince Taldaram will be pleased with his gift I think. He looked her over before shutting the door and locking it.

She clung to her brother, Ryn, what are we going to do? No one is going to come, our friends are dead.

He held her to his chest, We resist as best we can, we resist and fight, we dont let them have what they want.

She rested her head on his chest, Theyre going to try to break you and I dont know what theyre going to do to me, give me to that prince he mentioned? I dont know.

His eyes closed, his fingers running over her braided hair, Do what you can. He paused, Get some rest, you need your strength. She clung to him, closing her eyes and falling into a fitful sleep.

She dreamed. Dreamed of the past, of her life in Darnassus. Faeryn and her were never apart. Although they followed different paths, they spent every moment they could in the forests. The sound of a struggle and the feel of cold woke her. Her brother was locked in a grapple with what she assumed was the same death knight who had brought them to their cell. He was trying to push him back, keep him away.

You cant protect her, not anymore. He growled softly, shoving him back, slamming him into the wall. Faeryn grunted, pushing himself up into a crouch, eyes narrowed, Come, fight me, I havent come for you, Prince Taldaram wants her prepared, hes looking forward to breaking and corrupting your sister. A cry of rage escaped his lips as he lunged forward, slamming into him, forcing him back out of their cell. He laughed, gripping at him, holding him to him, "Go, get her while I have him." He growled as Faeryn struggled to push him back in his fury.

Evarial backed away, there was a second death knight, a woman who was moving toward her. The woman was dressed in black armor, no helmet covered her features. Pitch black hair was pulled into a severe bun. Her features were harsh, although appearing to be one of the newly minted undead she must have been older when she died.

"I may not be at full strength but I have enough to take you." Evarial hissed, eyes narrowed, moving her hands together, golden light engulfed them, forming between them.

"I suggest you stop casting or someone might get hurt."

She smirked, "Exactly, you will." She thrust her hands forward, the orb of light hitting its target.

The death knight let out a cry of pain as holy fire tore through her, she fell to a knee, glaring at the elf before her, "You'll pay for that." She hissed, pressing herself back to her feet.

"You will not harm her, unless you want to be removed from your position." He glanced at Evarial, slamming her brother into a wall, "Go quietly and I won't break every bone in his body."

Faeryn grunted, ignoring the pain as he fought to get free, to get back to Evarial. The priestess narrowed her eyes but moved forward, "I will go but not with her." She said firmly, moving out of the cell, past the female.

The man holding her brother growled softly, pulling Faeryn away and throwing him back into the cell, slamming the door closed, "Very well, I shall take you myself." He looked at the woman, "As for you, go see if you can find something of worth to do."

She hissed at him, shoving past Evarial, causing her to stumble into the other knight. Evarial looked back at Faeryn who had himself pressed to the bars, panting for breath, "I'll be fine brother." She moved to him, putting her hands on his, "We'll get through this, I promise."

He grasped her hands, squeezing them lightly, "Elune watch over you sister when I cannot." He kissed her cheek.

She nodded, taking a deep breath before moving away, the death knight laughing softly at their display, "We've wasted enough time, don't want to keep your new master waiting." She moved with her head held high, the death knight guiding her away. He took her to a large chamber, surprisingly well appointed. Evarial held her surprise at bay; she certainly hadnt expected a bed, bath, what she considered normal things. Im sure you can clean yourself, theres clothes laid out for you. He paused, I suggest when youre done you wait patiently, the door will be locked. He closed the door, leaving her to her own devices.

Her eyes closed for a moment before she moved toward the bath. A curtain could be drawn around it; hot water was already prepared and waiting for her. Slowly she pulled off her robes, dropping them to the ground before removing her boots and leggings. Carefully she undid her braid, letting her hair fall down her back, the ties falling to the floor with her clothes. Finally she sank into the heat of the water, gasping softly as she was submerged, only her head above the steaming liquid. Carefully she began to bathe, getting blood off her skin, out of her hair. The water was stained red from the dried flakes. Once she was sure she was clean she got out of the tub, drying herself with a nearby cloth before moving to see what had been left out for her to wear. A simple black robe was laid out for her; it hung loosely down to her ankles, was soft against her skin. Slowly she sat down on the edge of the bed, running her fingers through her hair, trying to untangle it.

Did you enjoy your bath? The voice was soft, almost a whisper, causing her to freeze.

She glanced around, trying to see who was speaking, Show yourself. She hissed, eyes narrowed, as she got to her feet.

The laughter that rang through the room made her skin crawl but she held her ground. She jerked away when fingers ran softly across her shoulders, causing her to whirl around. The man before her was slightly taller than her, white hair framed his face, fell down his back. His torso was bare; his lower body covered by the bottom half of a robe. He was pale, even for a Blood Elf, but he was handsome for being dead.

He moved quickly, clasping something cold around her left arm, There, now I believe we can speak as civilized beings, yes?

She glared, looking at what he had done. A runed silver band had been snapped into place around her arm, What did you do? She hissed.

I dont want you calling on your faith, its such a nuisance. He paused, looking her over, I will have to give my thanks to the Lich King for my gift, Im honored to receive such a creature as you, so pure and innocent. He reached up, brushing her hair over her shoulders, I am Prince Taldaram and you, Evarial, priestess of Elune, are now mine. His fingertips ran across her cheek, down her throat before he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her tight to his body, forcing her to form against him.

She let out a gasp of surprise, pushing at him, trying to escape his grasp. He laughed softly, grabbing her wrists with his free hand, forcing them behind her, causing her to arch further. He smirked, leaning down and licking a trail up her throat. A soft groan escaped his lips, nipping lightly at her skin, tasting her.

You fear me. He nuzzled her throat and shoulder, I can taste it even though you dont show it.

She hissed, struggling against him, "Release me, now!"

He laughed, "No, I have great plans for you." His fangs raked down her throat, drawing twin lines of blood in their wake. She jerked and fought as he lapped it up, not seeming to mind her struggles. A cry of rage escaped her lips and she bit him, hard, driving blunt teeth into his shoulder. He took in a hiss of air, a low moan escaped soon after, "Like to play rough?" He questioned softly, forcing her onto the bed, "Good, so do I." He drove his own fangs into her shoulder; blood welling up which he greedily drank down.

The pain only made her bite harder; trying not to squirm beneath him for fear it would tear the wounds wider. She whimpered, trying to kick at him, panic setting in as he pressed himself down between her legs. He pulled back, licking his lips, lapping over the wounds slowly. She panted for breath beneath him, shuddering slightly in fear and revulsion. Pinning her hands above her head he let out a low sound of pleasure as he looked her over.

Her eyes narrowed angrily, his pleasure at her pain bringing up a fount of defiance from deep inside, I will never be broken, I will resist you with my dying breath.

A low chuckle escaped his lips, You will bend, you will break, and you will help the Lich King break your brother to his will.

She shook her head, Never. Her voice came out in a low hiss.

He smirked, jerking her robe off, tearing it in the process, I will have you.

She struggled, jerking trying to get out from under him as he held her with both body and hand. The dark smile never left his face as he reached down and removed his robe, No! She shouted, struggling to free herself, Stop, please stop! Elune give me strength!

He shook his head. Looking thoughtful for a moment he used his magic to bind her hands. His hands ran down her throat, touching lower, caressing her skin, Soft, untouched, and who were you saving yourself for?

His fingers ran over her hips and she growled, Not for you!

He laughed, Mmm, so sorry I have no intention of being gentle for your first time, I guarantee that next time youll enjoy it far more. In one swift motion he buried himself inside her, wringing a scream from her lips, her back bowing, eyes wide from pain. He took in a hiss of air, Amazing. He panted against her ear.

A whimper escaped her lips, tears running down her cheeks, S-Stop.

He smirked darkly, his fingers running through her hair, gripping and twisting it in his fist, making her arch back, bare her throat to him. She sobbed, her bound hands clenching and unclenching, trying to free herself. She attempted to jerk away from his icy hands but the hand in her hair held her fast. His hips created a steady cadence, the sound of flesh against flesh echoed through the room. She sobbed openly, tears streamed down her cheeks. The cold of his tongue ran up her burning cheeks, lapping up her tears. A low, pleased, growl escaped his lips. Her cries making him snap in harder, his hands clenching on her hips tightly, nails biting into her flesh. Just as suddenly as he had entered he stilled, a rather thoughtful look on his face. Her body shook with her sobs and cries. Slowly he pulled out, taking in a hiss of air as he left her warmth. The smell of blood was thick in the air, making him lick his lips in anticipation. Slowly, deliberately, he lowered down, keeping his eyes locked on her face. Slowly, teasingly, he began to lap up the blood that had spilled from the rendering of her innocence. Her eyes grew wide, a scream of despair, of horror escaping her lips as he drank of her. His hands ran over her thighs, nails dragging down over them, leaving marks on her pale skin. He drove his tongue into her, trying to catch every last drop of spilled blood, of the last vestiges of her innocence. He moaned lowly, pulling back once he was sure he hadnt missed any. Her body shook as she sobbed, trying to curl up but he held her firmly by the hips, moving back up over her.

Im not done with you yet, weve only just begun. He snapped back in, freeing her hands at the same time.

Her cry was smothered by her sobs. With her hands finally free she lashed out, clawing at him, her nails digging into his face. Through her pain and anger his reaction confused her. He groaned in ecstasy, his hips thrusting in faster, driving himself in deeper. Her nails bit into his back, trying to push him away, to get him to stop, but her struggles only drove him forward. He panted, gripping her hips tightly as he pounded into her.

"You belong to me." He hissed. Her nails dug into his back as she struggled. Each cut she gave him the faster he pounded into her, driving him closer to the edge, Do it again. He ordered, moaning in her ear, Bite me, claw at me, fight me.

She screamed, digging her nails in deep, biting his shoulder. Not caring that he told her to do it, only hoping it would get him away. With a cry of pleasure he came, seating himself deep inside her. His cold hands gripped her hips tightly, holding her still as he emptied himself inside her. Slowly he pulled out, standing slowly to survey his handy work. The moment he was free she began to sob, curling in on herself at the edge of the bed.

A low chuckle escaped his lips, Crying because I left you? His icy fingers ran down her spine, Im sure something can be arranged to sate you. She lurched forward, gagging and retching on the floor, his laughter filling the room at her plight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Anything resembling World of Warcraft is not mine. I make nothing from the writing of this story.**

**Since I finally got some kind of response here's the next part, well, technically two parts in one. I do have more written, I'm just hoping to get some kind of reply. Anyway, let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy. What great fun, removed ALL quotation marks...again. So I'm going through by hand and readding them.**

It had been an hour since they had taken Evarial away and Faeryn was worried. Guards had come by multiple times, some carrying unconscious or dead prisoners, others escorting the living. There were moments when he could hear screams and laughter and wondered if his voice would soon be raised to join them. Suddenly there was nothing. All was silent. Faeryn narrowed his eyes, what could have made everything just stop? Not even a whimper from tortured prisoners, no more screams, nothing. The already chilled air of the dungeon suddenly turned freezing. He could see his breath, feel it clinging close, as though it were trying to smoother him. The crack of ice forming along the walls, dripping down into icicles from the ceiling as silence gave way to the sound of ominous footsteps. Faeryn stood in the center of his cell, his eyes locked down the hallway toward the encroaching ice. He could see the dark form of the Lich King moving deliberately toward his cell, drawing it out. Fearyn's hands clenched into fists, this was the man who had taken his sister, this was the man who had killed countless. He refused to show fear, although he wished that whatever the Lich King was going to do that he would hurry up and do it.

"Well, if it isn't Prince Arthas. What can I do for you, your majesty?" His voice was filled with mockery and sarcasm as he spoke, "I would kneel but I just don't think you're in a position high enough to warrant such respect."

The elf wasn't sure how the Lich King managed to get to him as fast as he did but the next moment he found himself slammed against the wall of his cell, his lip cut on his teeth from where he had been backhanded. His head was spinning from the blow but he forced himself up, using the wall for support.

His voice was low and dark, reverberated through him, seemed to touch his very core, "You would do well to remember your place, warrior."

He scoffed, spitting blood at his feet, "What, with you dead at my feet?"

"I believe you shall be our entertainment for the night." He turned without another word.

The cell door slammed shut without being touched. The ice that came with the coming of the Lich King began to slowly depart with him. Fearyn smirked, feeling like he had won, at least for the moment. Once he was sure he was alone again he jerked his gauntlet off, using his fingers to gently feel his wounded lip. His fingers came away with blood; the wound was deeper than he thought. He shook his head, starting to strip off the rest of his armor. Not seeing a use for it in a prison. He sat there, his armor off to the side, leaning back against the wall. It felt like hours before someone came to his cell. The sound of heavy chains banging on his door drew his attention.

"So, no royal treatment this time?" He questioned, getting to his feet, moving toward the door.

There were three guards standing outside the door with the death knight who had initially brought him in standing behind them. One of the guards held a set of heavy shackles in hand. Faeryn took a step back, holding both hands out before him, motioning for them to come and get him. The death knight nodded to the minions before him, sliding open the door.

"Well, get to it, chain him up and be quick about it."

The three of them moved inside, attempting to flank him. Faeryn smirked, looking forward to beating on something, getting out his frustrations. The one with the chains moved in front of him, the other two moving to either side. Easily he dodged out of the way as one lunged, slamming the one on his right into the other. The one with the chains moved forward, intent on his task. Easily he moved out of the way, grabbing the chains and wrapping them around its throat. Twisting until he heard it's neck snap.

"Is that all you've got?" He questioned, taking a relaxed stance.

The death knight stepped inside, "Apparently you want to do this the hard way." He paused, "You know, I heard some delicious screams. Perhaps they were your sister?" He smirked, letting his words sink in, "You know, Prince Taldaram is to be there tonight, perhaps he'll even have her with him. You'll get to see her again if you go quietly."

He shook his head, twirling the shackles as a makeshift weapon, "I think I'll just fight my way free, rescue my sister, and we'll be gone. Yes, I think I like that idea better."

The death knight moved forward, eyeing his opponent. Faeryn was doing the same, sliding across the floor, working to circle him. With a swift movement Faeryn lashed out, swinging the shackles to try to catch him off guard. The death knight grabbed the chains, pulling the warrior close, pressing his hand against his chest. He gasped softly as a shiver ran through him. He felt suddenly sick, dizzy. A low groan escaped his lips as he reached for the wall, falling to his knees.

"W-What did you do?" He grabbed his head, trying to get himself back under control.

"Made it easier to get you where you need to be." He moved forward, grabbing the shackles from the floor.

Every movement made his head spin. Each time he tried to move away from the encroaching cold of the chains he came close to collapsing. The death knight chuckled softly, latching his bonds into place. One around his neck, one around each wrist, chains leading between each one. Without regard to his captive's feeling he pulled Faeryn out of his cell, leaving the minions behind.

"Cheap bastard." Faeryn groaned, the nausea slowly beginning to pass as they moved.

He received no response as he was led down the hall. The moment he was led into the large chamber they would be dining in he wished he hadn't. Evarial was being forced to kneel on the floor beside Taldaram. He had dressed her in some flimsy red getup. The skirt left both of her legs showing, the only fabric fell in front and back, giving her at least some covering. The top was nothing more than a strip of cloth that barely covered her breasts. Her arms were bound behind her, forearm to forearm with black leather straps, forcing her to arch her back. Although her head was bowed he could tell her eyes were red from crying.

The prince smirked darkly at him, catching him looking, "Look who's here Eva darling." He purred, running an icy finger up her spine, "Look who's come to see you."

She jerked her head up, shying away from his touch. The first thing she saw was her brother. Immediately she scrambled to her feet as best she could with her arms bound. Taldaram lashed out, grabbing her and pulling her into his lap.

"Now, is that anyway to greet our guest?" He chuckled softly in her ear, watching the horror spread across Faeryn's face at his sister's plight.

Faeryn growled, jerking forward, his chains jangling before going taut as the death knight yanked him back. Taldaram's hands slid down her sides, over her thighs, forcing them apart so they were on the outside of his legs. The night elf warrior snarled, straining against his bonds. Using all of his strength he managed to pull the death knight forward with him, driving himself to get to the creature molesting his sister. In a flash a black orb shoved him back the moment he was about to wrap his hands around Taldaram's throat. Prince Valanar had gotten to his feet, looking with disdain at the Night Elf, his hand flared out before him, still crackling with dark energy.

Taldaram's fingers trailed down her stomach, "Thank you Valanar, your timing was impeccable."

Faeryn hissed in pain, could still feel the spark of darkness that had pushed him back. The wandering hands of the vampire holding his sister drove him forward. He launched himself up, diving toward Taldaram. One moment he was within reach the next he was surrounded by darkness, pulled back to his death knight captor.

"Let you have a little taste of what we can do and yet you still fight. Haven't you realized yet the futility in your actions?"

Faeryn snarled as he was drug to a chain hanging from the ceiling. Easily he lifted him, hooking the chain to the hook. The warrior snarled, struggling as he was hoisted up so that he was barely touching the ground.

"Faeryn." Evarial whispered, squirming on his lap, trying to close her legs.

Taldaram kept them firmly apart, his icy fingers trailing up her inner thighs, "Faeryn, Faeryn, that's all I ever hear from you." He chuckled softly, leaning in close, his fingers trailing toward her center, "You call out his name so often, is it him you picture fucking you when I'm between your thighs?"

She let out a cry of disdain, struggling against him. Her resistance made Faeryn growl, trying to jerk forward with what little traction he could manage, "You animal!" He growled.

"Vallen, you may begin." For the first time since they had entered the Lich King spoke.

The death knight bowed, "As you wish, my lord."

As Vallen moved to go past the warrior his gauntlet covered fist slammed into his face. A trickle of blood slipped from the corner of his mouth. Faeryn's gaze turned to Evarial, acting as though whatever Vallen was doing wasn't important. The priestess struggled, trying to stop Taldaram's fingers from their teasing dance.

"Be strong." He said softly, catching her gaze.

His eyes grew wide as the swishing sound of leather cutting through air reached his ears before blinding pain tore through his back. His hands clenched as the scourge cut into his back, his body falling forward from the force of it. A snarl escaped his lips but before he could retort the scourge came down again. A cry escaped his lips as Vallen laid into him, bringing the weapon to bear with a talent that could only be gained by experience. He kept his eyes locked on Evarial's face, his body jerking with each swing. Easily Taldaram picked her up, pressing her down on the table. The vampire's gaze locked onto Faeryn as he brushed the fabric of her 'skirt' to the side. With one hand on her bound arms he held her down, with the other he reached down and freed himself.

"Struggle and resist all you like, it will do you no good." His hips thrust forward, driving himself into her.

She let out a low cry, tears streaming down her cheeks. Faeryn's cry of anger and rage echoed through the room only to be drowned out by the Lich King's laugh. Fat drops of blood fell from his wounds, spattered around the room as the scourge struck him. His shouts of anger turned to keens of pain as the weapon turned his back into a bloody mess. He strained against his bonds, his vision starting to blur at the edges. The last thing he saw before the world went dark was Taldaram pulling his limp sister off the table and back into his lap.

Vallen had always been drawn to the heat of battle. The darker aspects of combat. Of course he kept these desires hidden. When his twin had caught him tormenting a squirrel when they were little he had been punished severely. Their father, ever the righteous paladin, had turned the five year old over his knee and given him a beating he had never forgotten. Being forced to follow in his father's footsteps made him bitter. He hated the light and all it stood for. While in training he had been forced out of the order. Instead of facing his father's wrath he fled. Something drew him to the frozen wastes of Northrend. It had been untouched for so long, ever since Prince Arthas had fallen and become the Lich King. The moment he had set foot onto the Lich King's lands he had been greeted by a blood elf in rust colored robes.

"Vallen, we've been expecting you." He gazed at him with glowing eyes, "We've been watching you for quite some time."

The dark haired human eyed him skeptically, "You've been watching me? I wonder if I should be flattered. What should I call you?"

"You may call me Prince Keleseth."

His eyebrows shot up, "Greeted by royalty, I didn't know I warranted such a thing."

The elf laughed softly, "Our king wanted to be sure you received a proper greeting, after all it's so rare to find a mortal with proclivities such as yours." He paused for a moment, "Come, we're wasting time." Without another word he held his left hand up, palm out. A black portal taking form before them, "After you."

Although part of him was screaming for him not to go he couldn't deny that he was curious. He didn't hesitate, moving through the swirling darkness. The citadel loomed before him, larger than the castle in Stormwind. Keleseth laid a hand on his shoulder, making him jump slightly in surprise. He had been so wrapped up in gazing at the citadel that he didn't notice the elf appear behind him. Keleseth moved past him, striding inside the looming structure, expecting Vallen to follow. The human moved after him, admiring the craftsmanship of the halls he passed through. No words passed between them, Keleseth content to watch Vallen's reactions. The pair moved through the halls, Keleseth leading the way to the Lich King's throne. The moment he entered the grand room Vallen was overcome with the feeling of power that the Lich King exuded. He moved forward, almost immediately he dropped to his knees, kneeling before the seated monarch, head bowed low.

Keleseth bowed, "I have brought him as you commanded, my lord. He seemed most eager to meet you."

"As expected." Slowly the Lich King got to his feet, moving toward the kneeling human, "I've seen you, boy, what your father did to you." He paused, circling him, "They didn't appreciate your talents." He was silent for a moment, drawing out the silence, "But I will."

Vallen couldn't find his voice, the Lich King's power weighed heavily through the room. The cold metal of Frostmourne laid heavy on his back, making him gasp in surprise. He didn't move a muscle, remaining kneeling before his future king.

"You shall serve me." He stated, not expecting a reply.

Vallen managed to find his voice, "Yes, I will serve you." He whispered.

"Then rise and feel the power your master has to offer." Keleseth spoke, smirking darkly as he watched.

Slowly he managed to push himself to his feet, standing before the Lich King with his head bowed. He watched as Frostmourne was raised, the tip pressed to his chest, over his heart. A scream of pain erupted from his throat as dark energy coursed through him. His head was thrown back, hands clenched into fists. Ruby drops of blood spilled from his hands where his nails bit into his palms. It took only minutes but to him it felt like an eternity before the blade was lowered and he fell to his knees. His body felt heavy, drained, but the pain was completely gone.

"Rise, death knight, Keleseth will take care of you." He turned, walking back to his throne and sitting down. He could feel the power coursing through him, the raw energy that had transformed him into a servant of the Lich King.

Vallen shook his head, banishing thoughts of the past from his mind as he looked down at his twin, at Valain as they worked to return her heart to her mutilated chest. He crossed his arms over his chest, overseeing the operation. His helmet had been removed, revealing pitch black hair that fell over his shoulders. Glowing blue eyes gazed down at his dead twin.

"Why is it taking so long?" He growled, watching as one of the giests scrambled over to a table to get some sort of implement that looked to him was made to staple flesh together, "Don't you dare mar her too badly." It immediately dropped what it had gotten before bounding away from him. He sneered, moving closer to the undead working on her, "How long does it take to reinstall a heart into a death knight?"

"These things take time if you want them done properly. Could bring her back with a gaping hole in her chest, I don't think she would appreciate such things while not under control where she belongs."

Vallen shook his head, watching as he began to stitch her up, "Such a foolish sister I have." He scoffed, "Who knew I would have to break you twice?" He glanced down to see how the work was coming, "Can't we just get Taldaram's pet priestess to fix her up? Why go through all this work?"

The 'doctor' looked up at him, "No, no, the Lich King wants her to have a permanent reminder of what she did."

He snorted, "Not like she'll remember it when we're done anyway. Wiping this from her memory will help prevent it from ever happening again."

"Perhaps when you have fixed her the Lich King will allow her to be fully repaired." Once the undead was finished he stepped back, brushing skeletal hands together, "She'll wake up soon."

Vallen leaned against a wall, watching and waiting. A low groan escaped Valain's lips, her eyes fluttered open. He couldn't help but laugh as he watched the confusion and horror on Valain's face as she slowly regain consciousness.

Slowly she looked down, her eyes wide, "I'm dead, I'm supposed to be dead." She let out a scream, her stitched up chest a testament to her memory of death.

Her brother scoffed, "You were dead before your heart was torn from your chest." He pushed off the wall, moving toward her, "You should have known better than to attempt to off yourself. We've put too much time and training into you to just let you stay dead."

Her body shook as she attempted to get a hold of herself, "And you should know that I just won't roll over and let myself be the Lich King's pawn."

He chuckled, "Oh, I think you and dear Marcus will make excellent pawns for our king." He motioned toward a block of ice.

What little composure she had managed to gain was immediately lost. Marcus was sealed within the block, awaiting whatever fate they had in mind for him, "Light preserve us." She stumbled to her feet, moving toward her husband's icy tomb.

Vallen growled, "The Light has no place here and you know it." He watched as she clawed at the ice, wanting to free him. He scoffed, "You remind me of our father, all sentimental, but with a vicious streak, not that you ever got to see that. You're not some idiot paladin anymore, Valain, you're a death knight." He shook his head, "You took so well to it in the beginning to."

She growled at him, "Only because I was under the Lich King's control." She slammed her fist against the ice.

He shook his head, "Don't worry sister, you'll see the true way of things soon enough." He smirked, "As will Marcus, just think, you'll be together again soon enough."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor will I ever.**

**Since I got some more feedback, I decided to post another chunk. Let me know what you think.**

Evarial and Faeryn's parents had both been warriors with great aspirations for their children. From the start Evarial had been singled out to become a priestess of Elune. The priestess that had blessed her when she was born had seen the touch of Elune upon the babe. Their mother, Eshara, had readily agreed to have their daughter trained. Faeryn Sr. had initially objected, he wanted both of their children to follow in their footsteps. Of course when Eshara decided something she usually got what she wanted. Of course Faeryn Sr. had drawn the line with his son; he wanted him to protect his sister, to be a warrior who could defend himself and others. They were trained seperately, Evarial spending most of her time in the Temple of Elune while Faeryn got to enjoy the great outdoors.

Icy fingertips trailed up her spine, jerking her from her sleep, from her wish to return back to Darnassus, back to her home, "Wake up." A sharp nip to her ear, made her jerk away from him.

She glared over her shoulder at the vampire, her arms still tightly bound behind her. After watching her brother beaten to unconsciousness Taldaram had taken her back to his rooms and left her bound on the bed to sleep. Somehow she had managed to fall asleep and get some rest, although her dreams drew her into the past, into her life before.

"Why don't you untie me and release my spells and we'll see how sure of yourself you are." She growled.

He shook his head, "I can see the show that your brother put on last night didn't make an impression."

The corner of her eye twitched, "Oh, it made an impression, made me hate you even more."

The vampire laughed, "Breaking you, wearing you down, is going to take work I believe. It appears as though I haven't crushed your spirit."

She turned to face him better, staring into his eyes before spitting on his face, "I will never bow to your will."

Glowing eyes narrowed as he wiped away her spit. A low growl started in the back of his throat, "I will break you." He hissed, his hand wrapped around her throat, squeezing slowly.

She gasped for breath as the hand constricted, his features marred by a snarl. After a moment he seemed to pause, his hand letting up enough for her to breathe a little easier. She panted softly, eyes wide in fear. For a moment she had felt the icy claws of death digging into her throat, sinking in deep. He looked thoughtful before smirking wickedly. A scream was torn from her throat. It felt like the skin beneath his hand was on fire. Slowly he pulled his hand away, gazing at her throat. She whimpered softly. It hurt to swallow, hurt to even move.

"I will make sure you never forget who you belong to." His fingers traced a swirled design over her burning throat. She shied away from his touch but he wound his fingers in her hair, holding her still while his fingers moved over her skin, "You are mine, you'll forever bear my mark." She looked at him with tear filled eyes, "Even in death you will find no relief."

She snarled softly, "Never." She hissed.

He shook his head, admiring the glowing black rune marks around her throat, "Since pain doesn't seem to be getting through to you, shall we try something else?"

Easily he removed her bonds. Gently he rubbed her arms, helping get feeling back into them. Slowly he pressed them above her head, using magic to bind them there. His actions confused her enough that she didn't resist. He smirked, his hands running down her arms softly. Lightly his hands moved up, across the swell of her breasts. A soft gasp escaped her lips; this was quite different then what she had experienced from him previously. Slowly he leaned down, laying soft kisses along the length of her ear while his fingers slowly removed her top. A soft whimpering keen escaped her lips, her eyes wide as a jolt of pleasure shot through her. His tongue lightly trailed along the contours of her ear, teasing her. With each nibble or lick her body arched. A soft chuckle vibrated through her throat as he kissed downward. His hands slid up and down her sides, enjoying the feel of her skin. One hand slid over her stomach while his lips moved down her chest, towards one pert breast. She looked confused and lost, her body betraying her.

Softly he licked the soft, supple skin of her breast around her nipple, causing it to tighten into a little peak, "Do you like this?" He asked softly, blowing cool air over her moist skin. A quiet whimper came as a response, making him chuckle softly, "I'll take that as a yes."

Gently he rolled the nub with his tongue, one hand moving up to cup the neglected breast. His fingers traced over her skin, causing the nipple to harden. Slowly, teasingly, he rolled it with his fingers, tugging slightly to make her arch. His free hand trailed down her side, ghosting over her hip. He could feel the heat of arousal from her sex as his fingers massaged her inner thigh. He smirked darkly, kissing down her tummy to her bellybutton. His eyes stayed locked on her face as he kissed around the dip before slowly rolling his tongue in. She let out a cry, her back arching off the bed, legs parting instinctively. She felt hot, his icy fingers sending shivers up her spine, adding a whole new level to the bliss he was making her feel. Gently his hands moved up, massaging her breasts as he rolled his tongue into her bellybutton, wiggling it suggestively. Her hands clenched, wanting to reach down and touch him.

"Do you want something, my sweet?" He asked softly, breathing over her tummy.

She whimpered, letting out a cry and arching back as he tweaked her nipples, strumming them with his fingers, "Ahhaa, please!" Her body quaked slightly, "Please let me touch you."

With a wave of his hand she felt herself released from the spell he had used to bind her. Immediately her hands went down, threading through his hair as he nibbled lightly at her belly, his tongue dancing over her skin. He tugged lightly on her nipples causing her hands to clench in his hair. His hands slid down her sides, over her hips before gently moving inward, pressing her thighs apart further. With a smirk he laid open mouthed kisses to her hips, slowly moving toward her center.

"Tell me Eva, tell me what you what." He whispered, his tongue darting out to lap over her sex.

Her fingers gripped at the silken strands of his hair. She was hot and wet against his tongue as he slowly began to tease her further, waiting for her answer. Icy finger tips trailed lightly down her hips, over her thighs as his tongue danced within her.

Her back arched off the bed, eyes wide, "I-I..." She trailed off, keening lowly, "I-I want..."

His tongue ran the length of her sex, lapping up her juices, "What do you want, my dear?"

"Please, want more." Her fingers clenched tightly in his hair, "Please."

He smiled, pulling back slowly, licking his lips, "As you wish." He purred, sliding up the length of her body.

His lips met hers as he gently began to press inside her tight embrace. She gasped softly, her lips parting. At that moment he took the time to slide his tongue past her lips, running over her teeth, gently coaxing her tongue out to play with his. Hesitantly she ran her tongue under his, a soft moan of pleasure slipping from her throat into his mouth. His hands slid up her sides, wound carefully into deep purple hair as he mapped the contours of her mouth. His hips starting up a slow but steady cadence. Her body arched, pressing against his, her hips moving to meet each press of his length deep inside her. She could feel something building inside her, welling up until she felt ready to burst. The sensations he was giving, sharing with her, were spiraling her to heights she had never dreamed possible.

"T-Taldaram." She moaned, her fingers gripping into his hair, pulling his lips back to hers for another kiss.

With the press of his lips to hers she came, her body bowing back as he pressed deep within her a final time as he released. Her vision blurred from the force of it, the pleasure and pure bliss that washed through her as he filled her up, holding her tight and close to his chest. Tenderly he stroked her hair, lulling her into a peaceful sleep wrapped securely in his arms.

Valain hadn't left the icy tomb her love had been sealed in since her brother had overseen her awakening. Tears had streaked her blood stained cheeks. She couldn't feel the cold where her cheek was pressed against the ice, her eyes looking up at his face, frozen in death. One shaking hand raised to cover the wound that still gaped in his chest. She didn't want to see it, wanted to remember what it was like before.

"Do you remember?" She whispered, her words hitching in her throat, "How we met?"

She knew, the moment she saw the young paladin she knew that he was the one. He had been practicing with a blade when she saw him. His light brown hair was mussed and sticking to his face with sweat. She stood watching him finish, enamored with the way he moved. He was young, no older than sixteen, and yet already had great skill with a blade. As he wiped his faced with a cloth he saw her, gracing her with a smile. She blushed as their eyes locked, immediately turning and rushing away, embarrassed that he had caught her watching. She stopped in a small grove of trees nearby, blushing brightly, leaning against one of the trunks.

A soft giggle escaped her lips, "He saw me."

"Who saw you?" Her brother's voice rang out from her left.

She yelped, turning to face him, "Vallen."

He smirked, leaning against his practice blade, blue eyes seeming to laugh at her, "So, who were you ogling for so long that they noticed you staring?"

"One of the other trainees, he was practicing." She glared at him lightly, "Don't you dare tell father."

He snorted, "Like I would tell the stodgy old coot anything." He paused, "Hey, I'm your brother, what good would I be if I went running to daddy every time you did something he wouldn't approve of?" He poked her nose, "So, which one was it?"

"Little older than us, light brown hair..." She trailed off, remembering what he looked like as he moved, "Muscular...talented..."

He snapped his fingers in front of her, "Hey, Val, come back to me."

She blushed, blinking, "Sorry." Her gazed turned to the ground, looking sheepish.

Gently he tipped her head back up, "So, looking at Marcus? He noticed you before today." As he spoke he patted her cheek, "Don't worry so much, go talk to him, take the initiative. I'm sure he'll like you."

A smile graced her lips as she kissed his cheek before running off to find Marcus. She found the young man not far from where she had hidden. He was sitting at a small lake surrounded by trees. The sun glinted off the surface, making it sparkle in the waning daylight. He was looking out over the water, one knee bent, his chin resting on it. She stood at the edge of the trees, watching him as he relaxed. Nervousness welled up inside her; she wasn't sure what she was going to say. She wasn't watching for long before something made him perk up, his gaze turning to her.

"Hello, Valain." He smiled at her, "Why don't you come sit with me?" He motioned to the rock beside him.

She swallowed hard, her cheeks red from embarrassment. Slowly she moved toward him, sitting down, her gaze immediately settling out over the lake, "Hi." She whispered.

They sat in silence for awhile before he spoke, "It's a beautiful evening." He paused, seeming to try to pick what he wanted to say next, "I-I saw you studying yesterday…"

She blinked, her reddened cheeks darkening, "R-Really?" She hid her face behind her knees, pulling them up to her chest so only her violet eyes could be seen.

He nodded, "I like how focused you get." He laughed softly, "It's cute."

She bit her lip, "I like watching you practice." She whispered, "How'd you find out my name?"

His fingers went into his hair, laughing softly, "I asked one of the other trainees, Vallen."

A laugh escaped her lips, "My brother?" She laughed again, smiling at him, "He usually isn't that nice to people!"

He nodded, their eyes meeting, "I thought he was going to mock me when he caught me looking at you. When he didn't I was surprised. I'm glad I can get away with watching you."

"So long as I can get away with watching you too." Her voice was soft as she spoke, their eyes still locked, violet to blue.

He nodded, "I wouldn't have it any other way." He inched a bit closer to her.

"Valain!" The sound of Vallen's voice made both of them jump, jerking back from each other a bit, "Hey, the old man wants you!"

Slowly she got to her feet, "Can I see you again soon?"

"I'd like that, you'd better get going, sounds like someone's looking for you."

Without thinking she hugged him quickly before running off, "Coming!"

Her fingers clenched on the ice as she spoke, more tears running down her cheeks as she recalled the past. Not even the sound of footsteps could draw her away from Marcus' corpse. Vallen stood over her, arms crossed over his chest as he looked down at his crying sister.

"You're responsible for his death you know. I rescued you from under our father's thumb, brought you into power and the reality of the world." He shook his head, "This is how you repay me? How you repay our master? You fight against him, mourn the loss of this…paladin?" He sneered, "When he is revived he will be like us, wrapped in death and darkness, he will be a servant of the Lich King." An armored hand came to rest on her head, "And you, my dear sister, you will rejoin us."

Vallen knew the moment he had returned to the Eastern Kingdoms what he wanted to do. The Lich King had given him permission to retrieve his sister, to bring her back to be reborn, but the newly made death knight had plans of his own. His father had attempted to beat into him the tenants of the order, to make him into what he deemed a proper paladin. Of course he always fell short. No matter how hard he tried he could never please his aging father. He had something better now, a death knight in the service of the Lich King, somewhere he was appreciated for his work and talents. His black cloak was pulled around his body, covering dark armor from view and shielding his face, glowing blue eyes hidden behind his hood. He found himself standing outside the home he had grown up in. The small cottage hadn't changed in the time he had been gone. The garden in front was still meticulously kept; his father had always prided himself on it. His lip curled up in a sneer as he moved through his father's work, destroying it as he walked toward the door. With a closed fist he pounded on the oak door, the heavy thud of metal against wood rang out around him, through the cottage. As he waited for his father he pulled his hood back, black hair free to feather out over his shoulders.

The moment the door was opened he spoke, not giving his father a chance to speak, "Hello, father." He smirked.

The man who stood in the door was still the picture of health, although the grey of his hair belied his age. Blue-green eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of his son, "Vallen, have you run out of places to hide? Finally come home where you belong?"

He laughed, tossing his head back, "Why don't we step inside? I have something I want to share with you, what I've been doing all these years since last I saw you at Valain's wedding."

His father stepped aside, motioning for him to enter. The young death knight brushed past, moving to the table they used to share meals at. With a sigh he sat down, leaning back in a chair, waiting for his father. The grey haired man took a seat, looking at his only son. They sat in silence, their gazes locked to each other's in an age old battle for dominance. Vallen wasn't sure why his father didn't notice the glow that had come to his gaze ever since the Lich King had worked his magic but he was grateful, this made it far more fun for him.

The elder broke the silence first, "I never expected you to return, you are a disgrace. I take it not even the Scarlet Crusade would take you."

"I never thought to go to them, not that I think they would have accepted me with my…talents." He drummed his fingers on the table lightly, "I was drawn north actually."

He snorted, "I always knew you would amount to nothing. I take it you've spent the last years gallivanting around? Being a burden on whatever people you've come in contact with."

He shook his head, getting to his feet and drawing his runeblade, holding it to the waning light, "No, I've found my true calling." He paused, smirking darkly, "My master's will shall soon be felt through the lands."

"Your master?" He laughed, "You have no worth, have nothing that anyone could want." He ignored the blade, sure in the fact that his son had no power.

A controlled swing of the blade and it was pressed against the old man's throat, "The Lich King's hand shall close on this land and all shall bow before his will or perish and serve him regardless." Although he hated his father he respected the fact that the old man showed no fear, although he wasn't sure if that was foolishness or he grossly underestimated his son, "I had thought about leaving you alive to witness his arrival but I find that you are not worthy."

"You have only proven me right. Kill me if that's what you desire but you will find your own downfall and your master's hand shall never stretch this far."

He smirked, "Don't worry father, you will find your service to the Lich King quite enjoyable I'm sure." With a quick movement he watched the blood begin to pour where his blade sliced into his father's throat. He stood over him, watching the light dim from his eyes before leaving to find his sister.


End file.
